


ЧУЖОЙ СРЕДИ ЧУЖИХ

by LazyRay



Series: Чужой [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1396855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хичиго скучает, и думает, что последний арранкар Айзена будет ему хорошим развлечением... наивный холлоу!</p>
            </blockquote>





	ЧУЖОЙ СРЕДИ ЧУЖИХ

**Author's Note:**

> _Было написано задолго до разрешения истории с Уэко Мундо и Айзеном, так что AU._   
>  _Я считаю этот фанфик законченным, хотя со мной многие были не согласны :) В любом случае, продолжения у меня нет, и надо полагать, уже не будет._

**_ПРОЛОГ_ **

_А в одно прекрасное утро Урухара Кисуке не нашел своего подопытного мышонка в своей прекрасной лаборатории, из которой тот, слишком измотанный опытами, просто не мог сбежать сам. Но кто бы захотел помогать арранкару сбежать... кто вообще знал, что этот самый арранкар еще жив? Кроме Йоруичи – никто, но Урухара еще не совсем сошел с ума, чтобы подозревать свою женщину._

 

**_ПРОЛОГ – II_ **

_\- Уэко Мундо перевернули вверх тормашками, Лас Ночес с землей сровняли, - жаловался Хичиго, глядя в темный экран выключенного телевизора, - такой красивый был дворец!  
Зангецу притворялся глухим, что у него получалось плохо, так как Лас Ночес ему тоже нравился.  
\- Арранкаров перебили...  
\- Не всех, - не выдержал Зангецу, - половина просто исчезла. Вместе с Айзеном.  
\- Подкинули труп Ичимару, - подхватил Хичиго, - и тупые шинигами второй раз купились на фальшивку!  
Ему было скучно. Он был зол. Общество Зангецу давно перестало удовлетворять его и давать надежду на общение.  
Зангецу же размышлял, стоит ли говорить Хичиго, что в этой вселенной еще остались арранкары Айзена. Точнее, остался. Всего один. Не пожалеть бы потом! Он протянул руку с пультом и включил телевизор.  
\- Есть тут одно место... – начал он.  
Хичиго прилип к экрану, где за густой пеленой тумана показалось знакомое лицо..._

 

* * *  
  
Хичиго смотрел на свою будущую добычу.   
Маленький арранкар, шатаясь, плелся неведомо куда. Он был ранен, и кровь ярко алела в окружающем царстве белизны и тумана. Он явно держался из последних сил, и Хичиго не знал, как долго Улькиорра блуждает тут и как долго еще протянет. Он не собирался тянуть до этого момента. Жаль, он не узнал раньше. Возможно, тогда наблюдение было не таким пристальным. Сейчас, на последних стадиях эксперимента, за его добычей следили постоянно, надо полагать. Хичиго плевать хотел на приборы, их он мог бы обмануть, но Урахара Кисуке... Хичиго ненавидел его всем своим существом (за свое появление за свет и за то, что он сделал с этим идиотом Ичиго заодно – подселить пустого в душу мальчишке!), и столь же сильно боялся. И, тем не менее, он собирался совершить безумство в стиле своего альтер эго, своего бесценного царя, Куросаки Ичиго. А потом, если придется, спрятаться за его широкой спиной. Неприятно нуждаться в помощи Ичиго, но что поделаешь. Его добыча стоит того. Может, даже большего.   
Но, кажется, дольше ждать нельзя. Ночь на дворе, скорее всего, Урахара спит. Не будет же он круглосуточно пялиться на своего подопытного? Но даже если и будет, ждать больше нельзя: арранкар остановился и, кажется, сейчас упадет.   
Пора!  
Черно-белый вихрь подхватил падающего арранкара, не дав ему даже коснуться земли, и умчал, разрывая сети оград. Все-таки хорошо быть пустым Куросаки Ичиго: для тебя не существует ничего невозможного! Теперь дело за малым: уломать самого Куросаки Ичиго. А вот это задача гораздо сложнее...  
Зангецу чуть не шлепнулся со своего шеста, на котором медитировал (скорее всего, подглядывал за своим драгоценным Ичиго), когда увидел, что притащил Хичиго. Старый меч, вероятно, и не подозревал, что во внутренний мир можно затащить нечто чужое. Но Хичиго только пожал плечами. Он готов был драться хоть с Зангецу, хоть с самим Ичиго за полумертвого арранкара в своих руках!   
\- Ты хоть знаешь, кого ты притащил??? – Хичиго впервые видел Зангецу в таком гневе.  
Конечно, он знал. Он сражался с этим арранкаром, в конце концов! Но сейчас ему было все равно. Он опустил свою ношу на синий вывернутый пол-стенку и присел рядышком, осторожно устроил лохматую голову арранкара на своих коленях, стараясь не тревожить маску. «Мое!» - ревниво подумал он, убирая спутанную челку с бледного лба. «Только мое!»  
  
  
* * *  
  
Кажется, он лежал. Холодно больше не было. Уже неплохо.   
\- И зачем ты притащил сюда... это?  
Он больше не один? Это хорошо, но пауза перед определением очень красноречиво говорила об отношении говорящего к... «этому». Улькиорра не привык, чтобы о нем так отзывались. Придется открыть глаза, чтобы объяснить невежам, с кем они имеют дело.   
Улькиорра открыл глаза, увидел облака, плывущие совсем рядом (вертикально как-то плывущие, что за бред?) – и вспомнил. Туман. Здесь не было тумана. Значит ли это, что он все-таки куда-то вышел? Насколько он припоминал, силы ему отказали, и он почти сдался. Он сдался и все же...  
Он поднял глаза на мрачного типа в багровом развевающемся плаще. Это существо перед ним не было арранкаром. Что ж, по крайней мере, оно не было шинигами. Но... человеком оно тоже не было. Чем бы оно ни было, оно разглядывало его с явным неодобрением. Словно... мусор. Улькиорра попытался сесть... и решил, что доказывать этому существу, кто из них мусор, он будет позже. Много-много позже.   
\- Очнулся, - сказало это существо недовольно.  
Улькиорра открыл рот, чтобы сказать... но смог только вздохнуть.  
\- Не смотри на меня так. Это не я притащил тебя сюда, - существо в плаще развернулось и ушло, нет, уплыло по воздуху прочь.  
\- Живой? – спросил голос сверху.  
Улькиорра поднял глаза выше, еще выше, для чего ему пришлось задрать голову, лежащую... на чьих-то коленях? Сверху вниз ему ухмылялось лицо, которое могло бы принадлежать недоброй памяти Куросаки Ичиго, если бы тот внезапно выцвел до негатива. Пустой. Пустой в душе вайзарда. Пустой Куросаки.   
Вопрос: что здесь делает пустой? Или что здесь делает сам Улькиорра?  
\- Прости, - сказал ухмыляющийся негатив Куросаки. – Мне пришлось тебя выкрасть. Кажется, они собирались уморить тебя до смерти.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Ичиго не знал, что делать. С одной стороны, хороший арранкар – мертвый арранкар, это безусловно! С другой... беззастенчивость Урахары покоробила даже его, тоже когда-то подопытного кролика. Но Урахара помог ему, когда Ичиго пришел, и предупредил, что это смертельно опасно. Нет, у него нет претензий к Урахаре. И все же... Он покосился на арранкара. Тот ответил ему пустым холодным взглядом. Ичиго поежился. Смотреть на Улькиорру, молча стоящего рядом с Хичиго, было дико. Мало того, что эта бледная тварь выкрадена из рук Урахары, мало того, что теперь «это» живет в его душе (боги, еще и это! будто там мало было народа!), так еще и любоваться на то, как Хичиго смотрит на арранкара...   
Ичиго передернуло. Он понятия не имел о физиологии и анатомии арранкаров, но Улькиорра смахивал на мужчину. Знать, что твое второе Я, пусть темное или пустое или какое угодно, интересуется мужчинами, было тревожно! В конце концов, Хичиго часть Ичиго. Значит ли это...  
\- Аааа! – завопил Ичиго в конце концов. – Ну почему ты не мог выкрасть какую-нибудь девчонку в маске! Почему именно он!  
Хичиго набычился и почти ринулся на Куросаки, но бледная рука, на миг коснувшаяся его груди, удержала его. Улькиорра уставился на Ичиго.  
\- Это все, что тебя волнует? – с любопытством спросил он.  
До Ичиго наконец-то дошло, что он только что ляпнул. Он вспыхнул, смутился и, как следствие, взбесился и начал орать на Хичиго.  
\- Все из-за тебя! Сидишь тут, как сыч, и тащишь всякий... всякое!..   
  
  
* * *  
  
\- Да ты совсем спятил? – орал Куросаки. – Тащишь в мою собственную душу всякий мусор! Псих белобрысый!  
Улькиорра поморщился: его опять назвали... нехорошим словом, но «белобрысый псих» шагнул вперед, загораживая его. Улькиорра удивился: его еще никогда никто не защищал. Необходимости не было. Даже сейчас он, скорее всего, был сильнее. Но ввязываться в драку с человеком (шинигами и вайзардом), во внутреннем мире которого находишься... кто знает, чем это могло кончиться даже в случае победы? Если умрет Куросаки... его пустой, скорее всего, тоже умрет... и что тогда будет с Улькиоррой во внутреннем мире мертвого человека? Скорее всего, он тоже перестанет существовать вместе с этим самым миром. Не лучшая перспектива. Так что он молчал, стоя позади пустого, который тоже теперь орал на Куросаки.   
\- Да? – не остался в накладе Хичиго, сжал кулаки. – А кто виноват, что мне некуда привести дружка, кроме этой дыры?  
Дружка? Улькиорра не знал, что они с Хичиго уже настолько близки. Он посмотрел на готовых сцепиться «близнецов» и отодвинулся в сторону. Зангецу хмуро смотрел на Ичиго.  
\- Детский сад! – пробормотал он.  
\- Дружок? – Задохнулся Ичиго. – Вот уж не знал, что ты извращенец!  
\- Сам-то хорош! – Хичиго чуть ли не язык показывал. – А кто на Исиду заглядывается?  
\- Кто? Я?  
\- Ну не я же!  
\- Да уж! Ты у нас только по своим дырявым родичам убиваешься! Нет, но притащить «это» сюда!..  
Улькиорра не знал, что и сказать. Нет спору, внутренний мир Куросаки был очень интересным. Как и его отношения с его... составляющими. К которым, как Улькиорра внезапно осознал, он теперь тоже относится - раз уж он не знает, как отсюда вырваться...  
«Айзен-сама, - подумал Улькиорра с вновь нахлынувшей тоской, - на кого же вы меня покинули...»  
Разговор перешел на личности... Улькиорра поймал на себе изучающий взгляд Зангецу и невольно поежился. Это существо он не понимал и опасался, оно будило в нем тревогу. Занпакто? Какой к черту занпакто! У Улькиорры был свой меч, поэтому с авторитетом пользователя можно было заявить, что за этими очками и расплывающимся плащом скрывается нечто поопаснее любого меча. Поопаснее самого Улькиорры. Уж этот тип не позволит и пальцем коснуться Куросаки...  
Однако он позволил пустому принести сюда, в мир Куросаки, похищенного арранкара... Непонятно.   
\- Я согласен, что мне здесь не место.  
Спорящие мгновенно умолкли и уставились на него с одинаковыми ошарашенными лицами. Через секунду Куросаки подозрительно нахмурился, а пустой обиженно надулся. Детский сад! Спасибо, что спас... но быть чужой игрушкой арранкар не собирался.  
\- Черта с два я позволю арранкару разгуливать без присмотра! – рявкнул Куросаки.  
Не удалось, а жаль.   
\- Тогда почему бы тебе не убить меня? – предложил Улькиорра.  
Пустой взвился было, но предостерегающий взмах руки заставил его замолчать. Послушный... очень удобно, когда в тебя влюблены. Но сейчас он должен чего-то добиться от Куросаки Ичиго, а этого красивыми глазками не одурачишь. Или... Улькиорра шагнул ближе.  
\- Или что ты еще собирался предложить? – вот так, еще ближе. – Что ты хочешь со мной сделать?  
Реакция была. Куросаки вспыхнул и оттолкнул от себя арранкара, да так, что тот отлетел на несколько метров. Ах, жаль. Зато теперь ясно, что здесь Куросаки сильнее его. Он правильно поступил, не затеяв сражения.   
\- Я подумаю! – бросил Куросаки и исчез.  
Ушел в реальный мир, надо полагать. Улькиорра задумчиво коснулся лица. И почему они так упорно бьют его по этой щеке? Никто еще не осмеливался ударить его. Кроме Куросаки и его чокнутой девчонки.  
Он почувствовал на себе взгляд пустого и неслышно вздохнул. Этот тоже сильнее его. Глупо будет ссориться, когда от чувств этого пустого зависит его жизнь (чувства у пустого? - странный какой-то пустой). Улькиорра сделал вид понесчастней и взглянул вверх искоса. Любимая уловка – взгляд из-под ресниц – сработала и на этот раз. Пустой заворчал что-то под нос, но все же подошел к нему и протянул руку: поднять на ноги.  
Зангецу фыркнул и, развернувшись, удалился. Правильно, его драгоценному Куросаки ничего пока не угрожает, а мы сами разберемся.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Ичиго сам знал, что ведет себя странно. Но что он мог поделать? Одно дело знать, что в тебе сидит пустой, который может пожрать самого Ичиго и вырваться на свободу, дайте ему только волю, и совсем другое знать, что он носит в себе... это. Он не знал, как это вообще возможно – принести в чужую душу арранкара, словно к себе домой, но предпочитал не заморачиваться. Если он чему-то и научился за последнее время, так это ничему не удивляться. Мало ли что он считает невозможным!   
Однако это не решало вопрос. Что бы там не воображала себе его пустая половина, держать в душе еще и арранкара он не собирался! Но как его оттуда вытащить, Ичиго не знал. Хичиго тоже. Или он так говорил. Если даже и был способ избавиться от лишнего жильца, для Улькиорры это могло кончиться только поимкой и гибелью, а значит, Хичиго будет молчать. Даже Ичиго понимал это. Он надеялся только на то, что эти двое будут вести себя прилично. Чего ему не надо, так это двух пустых придурков, занимающихся... этим... в его внутреннем мире. Спасибо, нет! Конечно, Зангецу можно верить. Он, правда, позеленел, когда Ичиго попросил присмотреть за ними, но согласился. Наверное, тоже не больно-то желал лицезреть подобное.  
И все же Ичиго не мог понять своего близнеца. Угораздило ж его выбрать... такое! Улькиорру понять было легко: любой предпочел бы что угодно тому существованию, что он вел раньше в тумане. Хичиго рассказал ему, когда они вдоволь наорали друг на друга и даже поваляли немного и помяли бока.   
Но что же теперь делать?  
Ичиго не знал. А потому шарахался от Иноуе, не желая допустить даже возможности случайной ее встречи с арранкаром, если тот вдруг вырвется на свободу.   
От Исиды он тоже шарахался. Нет, он не интересуется мужчинами! Он натурал! А Хичиго – это его полная противоположность! Но все же... На всякий случай.   
Ичиго вел себя странно и знал это. Но что он мог поделать?  
  
  
* * *  
  
Улькиорра покосился на Хичиго, неслышно пришедшего и примостившегося рядом. Он не знал, что делать. Он был в этом мире чужаком. Конечно, нет спору, по сравнению с туманной лабораторией (и его по-прежнему охватывала ярость при одной мысли об этом) здесь было чудесно. И даже если Хичиго (сам или с помощью Зангецу) легко мог принудить его к чему угодно – его не трогали. Он мог спокойно поправляться (за счет энергии любезного врага своего Куросаки). Он мог свободно разгуливать по синим небоскребам (не то чтобы тут было на что любоваться...). Он мог беспрепятственно бездельничать и скучать. Мог рискнуть и сразиться с Хичиго – на мечах, безо всяких рейацу. Одно слово – курорт! (Когда не было дождя, но с этим уже ничего не поделаешь).  
И единственное, что доставляло реальное неудобство - Хичиго. Его взгляды. Его недвусмысленно выраженные желания. Хичиго ждал, не торопил его. В самом деле, как можно было сбежать отсюда? И куда? И к кому?  
Конечно, Улькиорре рассказали о конце Уэко Мундо. О гибели арранкаров. Об исчезновении Айзена и части Эспады. Об Ичимару Гине. Идти было действительно некуда. Даже если Айзен-сама добился своего – он исчез, и Улькиорра сомневался, что его господин вернется за ним. Хорошо, если вспомнит и пожмет плечами в секундном сожалении. Улькиорра не обольщался по поводу своей значимости и ценности для Айзена-сама.   
Хичиго положил руку на его плечо. Улькиорра не стал сбрасывать ее, зачем? Можно с тем же успехом начинать платить свои долги. Хичиго удивился, но не растерялся и потянулся к нему.  
Целоваться он не умел. Но энтузиазма и желания у него хватало на двоих. И смелости тоже. Уже через несколько секунд он опрокинул Улькиорру на спину.  
«Жестковато будет», - подумал арранкар, глядя мимо горящих черно-желтых глаз на вертикально ползущие облака. Он почувствовал губы на своей шее и поднял руку, прикрывая дыру ниже горла.   
\- Не трогай, - он не мог позволить себе потерять контроль.  
Хичиго зарычал и нетерпеливо дернул молнию ниже, но ладонь Улькиорры над дырою сдвигать не стал. Он напоминал Гриммджоу: такой же яростный во всем, но так легко управляемый... где сейчас Гриммджоу?   
Хичиго внезапно поднял голову. Улькиорре не требовалось поворачиваться: Зангецу он уже узнавал.   
\- Чего тебе, старик? – прорычал Хичиго.  
Улькиорра начал считать облака.  
\- Ичиго не будет счастлив.  
Вон то облако похоже на ящерицу.  
\- Да кого это волнует?  
А следующее на одного знакомого аджукаса, готового к прыжку. У него была такая маска с шипами вокруг шеи.  
\- Меня. И я не допущу этого.  
«Останавливай. Я не против».  
\- Да что ты о себе возомнил? – Хичиго вскочил на ноги.  
Улькиорра сел и привел в порядок одежду. Покосился на Зангецу. Тот сурово взирал на кипятившегося Хичиго. Улькиорра встал, отряхнулся (как будто в этом была необходимость! – во внутреннем мире Куросаки царила стерильная чистота) и пошел прочь.   
Хичиго умолк, глядя ему в след.  
\- Ты ему не нужен, - заметил Зангецу.  
\- Да знаю я, - бросил Хичиго; он больше не бесился. – Черт, он словно лед.  
\- Это к лучшему.  
\- Да что ты понимаешь!  
Зангецу не сразу ответил, а потом Улькиорра ушел от них слишком далеко, чтобы слышать что-то.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Ичиго плохо помнил психологию, которую их заставляли учить в прошлом году. Но что-то отложилось в его памяти. И если он помнит верно, то Хичиго с его неуемными желаниями можно было назвать подсознанием. А шутить с подсознанием не рекомендовалось. И подавлять желания тоже. Это было как-то связано с сексуальными потребностями. В конце концов, он и Хичиго одно целое. И бунтующее неудовлетворенное подсознание гораздо выкидывать всякие штучки... А Хичиго, насколько мог понять Ичиго, был типичным неудовлетворенным подсознанием с упором на второе прилагательное. Улькиорра позволял прикасаться к себе, но большее Хичи пока не светило. И не будет, пока старик Зангецу держит слово. А может, подсознанием был Зангецу? Все помнит, все знает, все понимает – и молчит.  
\- Куросаки. Чего ты на меня так уставился? – с подозрением спросил Исида.  
Ичиго вспыхнул. Оказывается, он так задумался, что не обращал внимания на окружающих, и сидел и пялился на Исиду. Потому что тот сидит впереди. Или потому что подсознательно хотел бы... Ичиго уставился на губы Исиды и нахмурился. Он же не хотел поцеловать парня?   
\- Куросаки? – Исида помахал рукой перед его лицом.  
Ичиго посмотрел на пальцы перед глазами... вспомнил, как Хичи целовал руку Улькиорры. И застонал, закрыв глаза.  
\- Тебе плохо? – встревожившись, спросил Исида.   
Они были не одни в классе, но остальные были далеко и не услышали бы. Ичиго подался вперед:  
\- Исида, ты когда-нибудь целовал мужчину?  
Исида выпучил свои синие глазки и раскрыл рот. Ичиго начал хихикать. Чертово подсознание! Надо избавиться от этой занозы Улькиорры и побыстрее, иначе Хичиго совсем съедет с катушек! И Ичиго тоже.   
\- Ты... ты с ума сошел, Куросаки! – завопил Исида, покраснев от злости.  
Или не от злости, размышлял Ичиго, легко увернувшись от кулака. У Исиды действительно притягательные губы...  
\- Куросаки, - спросил вдруг Исида, неожиданно снова спокойный и хмурый. – Что ты опять с собой делаешь?   
\- Что я делаю? – Ичиго не понимал.  
\- Твоя рейацу, - тихо сказал Исида. – Она снова меняется.  
  
  
* * *  
  
\- Я видел Ичимару Гина, - сказал Куросаки.   
Улькиорра обернулся. Он сидел, по обыкновению своему, на краю перевернутого небоскреба и медитировал на облака. В этом было что-то головокружительно неправильное и увлекательное – в этом вертикальном небе и облаках – как и в самом Куросаки. Кстати, этот мальчик подходит совершенно неслышно. А почувствовать его здесь, где все вокруг Куросаки, нереально. Интересно, а возможно ли разбиться насмерть, упав с края такого небоскреба в испуге от непредвиденного присутствия и голоса за спиной?  
\- Ты сказал, что он умер.  
\- Все так думали. Но вчера мне показалось, что я его видел.  
\- Видел или показалось?  
\- Видел. – Куросаки сел рядом и задумчиво уставился на облака. – Я пока никому не сказал об этом.  
\- Почему? – спросил Улькиорра, глядя вниз: оттуда надвигалось длинное тонкое облако, похожее на лиса с тремя хвостами.  
\- Не знаю.   
Ичиго хмурился, но и только. Никаких взрывов, никаких истерик, требований, никаких раздевающих взглядов. С Куросаки даже можно было иметь дело. Жаль только, что невозможно видеть и чувствовать то, что видит и чувствует Куросаки в реальном мире. Но он только гость. Его дело сидеть тихо и надеяться, что его не найдут. Или... что все-таки будут искать?   
\- Мог ли он искать тебя?  
Хватит читать мысли, Куросаки.   
\- Вряд ли. Я не думаю, что кто-то стал бы рисковать собой, чтобы найти меня. – Улькиорра вспомнил Иноуе и сумасшедшую настойчивость ее друзей, Куросаки в первую очередь. – Тем более что для всех я мертв.  
Помолчали.  
\- Мог бы Ичимару быть настолько неосторожным, чтобы случайно показаться мне на глаза? – спросил Куросаки.  
Невероятно. Улькиорра так и сказал.  
\- Поживем – увидим, - бросил Куросаки, поднимаясь. – Может, его послали ваши.  
Нет, Улькиорра не считал, что Ичимару-сама побоялся бы отправиться на поиски, но Ичимару-сама, по своей воли высунувшийся из норы, чтоб искать арранкара, предположительно мертвого, с которым у него в последнее время не ладились отношения? Невероятно. Если только... нет. Айзен-сама, вероятно, уже забыл о нем за своими божественными делами. Куросаки – всего лишь глупый романтичный ребенок, если так думает! И сам Улькиорра не лучше.  
Облако, похожее на лиса, доползло вровень с ними и поплыло выше, едва не задев их хвостами.  
\- Оно похоже на лиса с тремя хвостами, - вдруг брякнул Куросаки, поймал удивленный взгляд Улькиорры, чуть порозовел и ушел, махнув на прощанье.  
Надо же.  
После ухода Куросаки пришел Хичиго и плюхнулся рядом.   
\- Ты тоже влюбился в Ичиго? – несчастным тоном спросил он. – Его все хотят.  
\- Делать мне больше нечего.  
А ведь и в самом деле нечего. Улькиорра благоразумно умолчал об этом. Влюбляться в Куросаки он не собирался. Да и не мог.   
Хичиго, к счастью, не стал спрашивать о своих шансах. Может, сам понимал и не хотел разочаровываться.   
Молчали, смотрели на облака. Где-то недалеко чувствовался Зангецу. Охранял покой Куросаки от посторонней сексуальной активности? Улькиорре было все равно.  
Облако в виде лиса расплылось, превратившись в две длинные пушистые колбаски. Хорошо, что здесь не ощущается голод. Никакой.  
  
  
* * *  
  
\- Куросаки-кун!  
Ичиго замер. Нет-нет, только не Иноуе! Только не в этом коридоре, где ему некуда бежать! Он обернулся и широко улыбнулся ей, заранее зная, что не обманет ее ни на секунду.  
\- Я... – девушка неловко мялась, а на глазах показались первые признаки слез. – Я чем-то обидела тебя, Куросаки-кун?  
\- С-с чего ты взяла? – опешил он.  
\- Ты избегаешь меня... – ох, она сейчас точно заплачет!  
\- Ты все не так поняла, Иноуе! – замахал руками Ичиго. – Просто...  
А вот это «просто» объяснить было невозможно. Ичиго сник.   
\- Я... – Иноуе резко отвернулась.  
Не раздумывая, Ичиго схватил ее за руку. После Уэко Мундо Иноуе было очень легко расстроить. Обидеть. Она чувствовала себя такой виноватой, несмотря на то, что друзья пытались втолковать ей, что ни в похищении, ни в их последующей вылазке не было ее вины. Не было. Но утаивать от нее секреты и избегать ее было не лучшим способом доказать ей это.   
\- Иноуе... – Ичиго открыл рот, но что он мог рассказать?   
\- Я понимаю... – и она вдруг бросилась к нему и расплакалась.  
Оторопев, Ичиго неловко обнял ее...  
  
  
* * *  
  
Они сидели на скамейке в парке. Иноуе ела второпях купленное для нее мороженое и внимательно слушала рассказ Ичиго.  
\- ... и теперь он как-то оказался внутри меня, - договорил Ичиго. – И я не знаю, что мне с ним делать.   
«Но что-то делать надо. И побыстрее, - подумал Ичиго, - не то моя темная половина трахнет его. Или наоборот, что еще хуже. Или я Исиду – и это будет конец света!».  
Иноуе была в шоке.  
\- Куросаки-кун, - пролепетала она, - теперь я понимаю...  
Ичиго хмурился. Лучше было бы рассказать Рукии, она всегда понимала его, и все знала про Хичиго, но сейчас Рукии не было в Каракуре (ее и в мире живых-то не было), а Иноуе нужно, необходимо было его доверие. Хотя... что она могла предложить.  
\- Ты не думал пойти к Урахаре-сан? – спросила девушка.  
Ичиго поморщился. Он представил, что будет в подобном случае: Хичиго, как минимум, закатит скандал. Да и сдавать арранкара Урахаре не хотелось. Одно дело – победить их в битве, даже убить их в битве, и совсем другое – запереть в лаборатории и изучать, как животное. Арранкары, враги там или нет, все же живые разумные существа. Да и Хичиго опять же... жалко.   
Жалеть Улькиорру не получалось. И не потому, что Ичиго так уж его ненавидел. Просто... спокойный и невозмутимый арранкар жалости не вызывал. Скорее раздражение: застрял тут занозой! Жить не дает спокойно.   
\- Не пойду я к Урахаре.   
\- Правильно, - сказала вдруг Иноуе, и Куросаки недоуменно воззрился на нее. – Улькиорра... он был даже хороший. Иногда.  
Она оживилась.  
\- Я помню, что не хотела кушать, и он грозился запихать в меня еду насильно! – Орихиме жестикулировала, пытаясь показать, как это выглядело. – Такой бука все время...  
Ичиго смотрел на нее выпученными глазами: она смеялась над своими похитителями? Она с улыбкой вспоминала такое? На такое способна только Иноуе!  
Она заметила, как он смотрит на нее, и внезапно рассмеялась. Ичиго махнул рукой и же расхохотался.   
Иноуе смеялась, пока не уронила нечаянно свое мороженое. Все еще хихикая, Ичиго потащил ее покупать еще одно взамен. Потом они медленно шли домой. Ичиго был рад, что Иноуе не переживает из-за него больше, Иноуе была просто счастлива. Они уже покидали парк, споря, нужно или нет провожать ее до дома, когда откуда-то позади раздался знакомый обоим голос:  
\- Оя! Как приятно видеть таких веселых молодых людей! – на обочине дорожки, прислонившись к дереву спиной, стоял и улыбался никто иной как Ичимару Гин собственной персоной.   
  
  
* * *  
  
Они играли в догонялки. Хичиго дурачился, дразнился, если ему удавалось вырваться вперед, прыгал, как кролик, кувыркался в воздухе; и Улькиорра никак не мог понять, стоит ли это усилий, или Хичиго и в самом деле так легко обходит его? Сам он, конечно, молчал, когда приходила его очередь убегать; то резкими неожиданными рывками вырываясь вперед, то уворачиваясь от Хичиго, выскальзывая из его рук, когда тот уже считал его пойманным. Расстроенные вопли пустого заставляли его усмехаться про себя, пока он снова и снова оставлял Хичиго с носом. Но, в конце концов, Хичиго поймал его, настигнув в диком прыжке, и свалил на синюю землю, крепко сжимая в объятьях и пряча смеющееся лицо в шею. И, конечно же, смех быстро утих, сменившись жадными поцелуями, и Улькиорра не знал, стоит ли ему отталкивать Хичиго. Он прижал руку к шее, возможно, собираясь позволить целовать себя. Везде, кроме этого места.  
Но Хичиго вдруг замер, лежа на нем, прижав губы к его щеке. Улькиорра ждал, напрягшийся, готовый вскочить в любой момент. Что могло остановить пустого? Приближение Зангецу еще не чувствовалось. Хичиго медленно сполз с него и сел рядом.  
\- Все время «нет», - сердито сказал он.  
Улькиорра тоже сел. Он не знал, чем вызвана перемена настроения Хичиго. Тот повернулся к нему, коснулся его лица, обхватил его в ладони, рассматривая.   
\- Ты такой же, как он, вечно хмуришься.  
Опять про Куросаки. Извечная, излюбленная тема для Хичиго. Улькиорра вздохнул и покачал головой, освобождаясь из слабой хватки.  
\- Я не отпущу тебя.  
Интересный поворот! Можно подумать, Улькиорра собирается сбежать отсюда! Знать бы еще как! Или...  
\- Что ты знаешь? – он впился взглядом в сумасшедшие черно-желтые глаза Хичиго.   
\- Ичимару Гин. Он твой любовник?  
Улькиорра моргнул. К чему бы?  
\- И он тоже, - правдиво ответил он.   
«Был».  
Хичиго ожидаемо взбеленился, вскочил на ноги и умчался прочь, ругаясь на проклятых арранкаров. «Проклятый арранкар» встал и меланхолично пошел следом. С некоторых пор он не выносил одиночества.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Ичиго не в первый раз видел Уэко Мундо во сне. Кошмары о белом песке, бесконечных коридорах и поджидающих за каждым углом угрожающих тенях все еще беспокоили его. Но он до сих пор никогда еще не видел Уэко Мундо таким, как этой ночью. Он никогда не задумывался, какими одинокими кажутся эти пески, какими тихими – коридоры и залы Лас Ночес, какой красотой они наполнены, и как приятно возвращаться домой после долгого отсутствия. И каким нетерпением полно ожидание увидеть наконец-то своего возлюбленного господина, своего Владыку, своего... Айзена-сама...  
Ичиго проснулся в холодном поту. Не надо было быть гением, чтобы понять: этот сон не принадлежал ему. А это, хочешь не хочешь, наводило на неприятные мысли: если Улькиорра находится внутри его головы (или в душе, или во внутреннем мире, без разницы!), значит ли это, что он теперь является частью Ичиго? Раньше это предположение можно было отбросить как чушь, но сейчас... эти сны... Ичиго уж никак не мог вспоминать Уэко Мундо с ностальгией... как и не мог думать об Айзене как о своем... э-э... Ичиго закрыл лицо руками и усилием мысли швырнул себя в мир небоскребов и облаков. Он не знал, как он это делает, просто с какого-то момента у него стало получаться. Зангецу был очень удивлен, когда Ичиго в первый раз свалился буквально ему на голову.   
Ему необходимо было поговорить со своим «гостем».   
Как обычно, появился около Зангецу, что было очень удачно, так как верный своему обещанию Зангецу всегда был неподалеку от Улькиорры.  
Его «гость» нашелся на краю здания, привычно любующийся облаками. Хичиго, конечно, тоже был там. Он лежал, положил голову на колени сидящему Улькиорре и то ли спал, то ли просто наслаждался моментом. Два чертовых пустых в его душе! Ичиго покачал головой. Как ни жаль беспокоить сладкую парочку, придется! Он желал поговорить с Улькиоррой наедине. Все разговоры с Хичиго в последнее время заканчивались воплями и драками. Ичиго не представлял почему, они, кажется, достигли некоторого взаимопонимания у вайзардов... не иначе дурное влияние арранкара! При его приближении Хичиго открыл глаза и сел. Только тогда Улькиорра отвлекся от неба и обернулся, как всегда чуть удивленный. Кажется, он совершенно не ощущал появления Ичиго.  
Ичиго махнул рукой в знак приветствия и уставился на Хичиго. Тот ответил ему неприязненным взглядом. Несколько секунд они играли в гляделки, пока у Ичиго не кончилось терпение.  
\- Мне нужно поговорить с Улькиоррой! – заявил он.  
Улькиорра, как всегда, предоставил им самим разбираться, и снова уставился в пропасть.  
\- Говори, я мешаю что ли? – огрызнулся Хичиго.  
Спорить спросонок не хотелось. Ичиго обошел упрямого близнеца и плюхнулся по другую сторону Улькиорры. Тот покосился на него, потом на Хичиго и подался назад. Ичиго хмыкнул. Если они с Хичи начнут драться, он бы тоже не хотел оказаться посередине.   
\- Я видел сон, - ляпнул он.  
Хичиго ухмыльнулся и открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но взглянул на белые пальцы, накрывшие его руку, и умолк. Улькиорра чуть кивнул и повернулся к Ичиго, ожидающе глядя на него. Ичиго завистливо поглядел на сцепленные руки своих пустых: ему б научиться так, одним жестом, затыкать Хичи!   
\- Мне снилось Уэко Мундо, – заколебался, но договорил. – Мне снился мой дом.  
Улькиорра, умница, не стал переспрашивать, догадавшись, только чуть шире раскрыл глаза.  
\- Я вижу твои сны? – спросил Ичиго.  
\- Я еще не спал здесь, - проговорил Улькиорра.   
\- Тогда... – нахмурился Ичиго, не понимая, как это возможно, общий сон еще мог как-то объяснить все.  
\- Ты растворяешь меня в себе, - спокойно ответили ему. – Все мои мысли, вся моя память будут твоими. Вся моя сила тоже.  
\- Ты будешь частью меня? Так же как...  
«Так же как Хичиго?» - хотел спросить Ичиго. И, вероятно, так же будет стремиться взять вверх? Еще чего не хватало! Мало ему Хичиго усмирять, теперь еще и арранкара! Из Эспады!  
\- Нет, - невозмутимо ответил Улькиорра. – Это односторонний процесс.  
Ичиго вздохнул с облегчением. Нет, он вовсе не желал иметь воспоминания о чужой жизни, но лучше это, чем еще один бунтовщик в душе.  
\- Тупица! – заорал вдруг Хичиго, наклоняясь над ногами Улькиорры к Ичиго и хватая за рубашку. – Ты еще не понял? Ты убиваешь его!  
\- Я?  
\- Если б я знал, что так выйдет, не притащил бы его сюда! – вопил Хичиго.  
Улькиорра потихоньку вытянул ноги из-под Хичиго и отполз в сторону. Зангецу, нарисовавшийся неподалеку, машинально помог ему подняться. Они молча смотрели на ссорившуюся парочку.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Ичиго, в конце концов, сбежал в реальность. Он больше не мог выносить вцепившегося в него Хичиго («сделай что-нибудь!»), и не мог смотреть на Улькиорру, невозмутимого, как будто не он сказал, что доживает последние месяцы, а может, и дни. Зангецу ничем не мог помочь, и Ичиго предчувствовал, что ему все-таки придется сделать то, что, как он подозревал, было неизбежно с самого начала. Как он понял, Ичимару Гин так и не догадался, почему все поиски приводят его к Куросаки. Тогда, в парке, Ичимару ничего не успел сказать. Он только чуть встрепенулся, когда Ичиго вместо приветствия (или вместо немедленной атаки) оттеснил Иноуе за спину и спросил, не Улькиорру ли он ищет. Гин даже не успел удивиться, как ему пришлось скрыться. И только он исчез, появился Урахара. Что привело его сюда, Ичиго не знал. Он различал рейяцу гораздо хуже и не мог сказать, кого почуял Урахара: хорошо скрытую рейацу Ичимару или же постепенно изменяющуюся - Ичиго.   
Ни тому, ни другому Ичиго не рассказал ничего. Но рано или поздно они догадаются, если уже не поняли. «Ты ничего не хочешь сказать мне, Куросаки-кун?» - Урахара мог даже знать. И тогда они захотят получить своего арранкара. Ичиго только не знал, возможно ли выдернуть из него Улькиорру и не слишком ли уже поздно. И конечно, его не мог не волновать вопрос, а безопасно ли это для него самого?  
Возможно, лучше будет удушить арранкара в себе... И свести с ума Хичиго?   
Ичиго проклял внезапно проснувшиеся чувства своей второй половинки и с ненавистью уставился на обитую драным дерматином дверь. Если он не ошибался... если не ошибается чужое, впитавшееся в него чутье, за этой дверью его должен ждать Ичимару Гин.  
Дверь открылась, не успел он постучать. Ичиго хмуро уставился на своего бывшего противника. Бывшего ли?   
Противника ли? Он прекрасно мог прожить и дальше, не зная, не помня чужой памятью, как выглядит Ичимару, когда спит.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы вы забрали у меня Улькиорру, - мрачно сказал Ичиго. – Пока я не убил его окончательно.   
Лицо Ичимару вытянулось.  
  
  
* * *  
  
\- Улькиорра.  
Улькиорра чуть наклонил голову на бок: слушаю. Хичиго несколько секунд раскачивался с пятки на носок, глядя на него.   
\- Улькиорра, - повторил он. – Я так не хотел отпускать тебя.   
Он коснулся лица Улькиорры, провел по губам.  
\- Черт, - сказал он, развернулся и ушел, оставляя недоумевающего арранкара в обществе Зангецу.  
Улькиорра вопросительно вскинул бровь. Зангецу опустил взгляд к нему.  
\- Ичиго собирается вернуть тебя Ичимару. И как всегда, рискует, глупое дитя!   
\- Вот почему Хичиго расстроен.   
Зангецу хмурится совсем как Ичиго, заметил Улькиорра.  
\- Тебе не страшно? Ты легко можешь умереть.  
\- Я уже умираю, - заметил Улькиорра. – И я не знаю, не слишком ли поздно разделять нас с Куросаки, и сколько от меня осталось. Но если Ичимару-сама ищет меня...  
«Если он ищет меня, то только по приказу Айзена-сама. И значит, я достаточно важен, чтобы меня искать? – губы Улькиорры чуть дрогнули. - Айзен-сама позаботится обо всем».

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Я очень сомневаюсь, что во внутренний мир Ичиго можно затащить кого-то постороннего, но для пользы сюжета решила пренебречь этим: для Ичиго нет ничего невозможного, так зачем еще объяснять технические подробности?


End file.
